<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Culinary Adventure by starlight_and_seafire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858962">A Culinary Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire'>starlight_and_seafire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey enjoys new foods … a lot.</p>
<p>Poe notices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Culinary Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Damerey Daily 3/10/20 prompt: “The first time we met we hated each other.” “You didn’t hate me, I hated you. And the second time we met, you didn’t even remember me.” “I did too, I remembered you. The third time we met, we became friends.” “We were friends for a long time.” “And then we weren’t.” “And then we fell in love.” “Three months later we got married.” “It only took three months.” “Twelve years and three months.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Rey tried chocolate, she groaned so loudly that only the roar of the fighter ships around them kept others from hearing.</p>
<p>But Finn and Rose heard and broke out in laughter, along with a red-faced Rey. But any embarrassment didn’t stop her from unleashing another groan of pleasure as she grabbed more chocolate from Rose’s hands.</p>
<p>Nor did it stop Poe from fumbling his tools or banging his elbow on the side of his ship.</p>
<p>Rey might not have noticed his reaction. But Rose and Finn surely did.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Cupcakes. Bantha jerky. Bang corn. Cream puffs.</p>
<p>After Jakku, there was a whole new culinary world suddenly open to Rey, and she was determined to thoroughly enjoy every single morsel.</p>
<p>And Poe was pretty sure he was going to hell.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>At their three month anniversary dinner, their table was filled with a wide variety of dishes, two kinds of wine, a pitcher of chilled water, three kinds of tarts, and the pièce de résistance, a chocolate cake dotted with fresh berries.</p>
<p>Chocolate had always been a favorite of Rey’s. So it’s no surprise when she dips her fork into it before even trying the main course.</p>
<p>Before she takes a bite of it though, she stops, the fork an inch from her mouth, and grins. “Do you remember the first time I tried chocolate?”</p>
<p>Poe can feel his cheeks reddening. It’s not like he can forget.</p>
<p>“Rose had a theory.”</p>
<p>“She did?”</p>
<p>“Yep. And she was right,” Rey said, a devilish smirk on her face as she popped the morsel of cake in her mouth, closed her eyes, and let out a long moan.</p>
<p>Poe has to sprint for a towel to mop up the glass of wine he spilled, as Rey’s mischievous laughter rang sweetly in his ears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>